Crazy on You
by mccalla867
Summary: What Bella expects to be a normal night at her closest friend Alice's house turns into alot more fun! Fluffy with a side of a lemon AH/AU oneshot


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for Guitar Hero 2. I just like to play around!**

**Author's Note: I was playing guitar hero cause its awesome and this just popped into my head! I hope it's alright... wonderful would be nice too hehe**

**Crazy on You**

My trusty old truck rumbled past the wall of trees leading to my best friend's house. Though I am seventeen years old, sleepovers are apparently still in style. Wonderful. Not only was I conned into this act, my own father betrayed me by tossing a bag together of random clothes and my toiletries before literally pushing me to my truck. That man was putty in Alice's hands.

I parked my car, heaving a huge sigh and grabbing the handles of the bag Charlie had so kindly tossed into the red monster. I trudged up the porch steps, and raised my hand to knock on the door. The said door flew open to reveal a hyperactive pixie girl.

"Hey, Alice," I said, sighing again.

"Bella, come in! You'll love what I have in store for tonight!" A brilliant smile lit up her face, but I saw the mischief behind it.

"Alice, I hate to break it to you, but you and I… we don't have similar interests. I highly doubt you want to do something that I like, and I definitely don't want to play Bella Barbie tonight." Alice frowned unhappily, and then brought in the big guns.

"Bella, please, please can we compromise?" She was pouting and her eyes were so wide and touching. I couldn't help but give in.

"Sure Alice." She clapped happily. Crap, I should have asked for the compromise first. _Think before you act next time, Bella_, I chastised myself.

"Okay so first we're going to play Bella Barbie! But it won't be so bad, I had a feeling that you wouldn't have the appropriate clothes since it sounded like Charlie was packing for you while you were on the phone, so we'll take care of that."

"No fucking way am I wearing your clothes, Alice. I'm not even your size!"

"But you're Rosalie's size." I glared at Alice. Rosalie Hale absolutely despised me. I don't know why, though. I've been in this rainy hell hole for all of two months and I've earned the wrath of the statuesque blonde. I hadn't even made eye contact before she started giving me death glares. Some people.

"There is no way she is allowing this," I pointed out. "She hates me." Alice didn't deny this.

"She agreed to play nice. She's staying too." I groaned. A night with the fashion queens, exactly my cup of tea. "Ugh, Bella, get over yourself and come inside so I can tell you your reward for coming tonight." I stepped through the doorway and headed immediately for the family room, where I could hear some sort of commotion.

"You got Guitar Hero?" I asked excitedly.

"Two," Alice finished smugly. I'm a very clumsy person on my feet, but the things I can do with that guitar controller… well I'm pretty good.

"Excellent," I replied approvingly.

"Bella Barbie," Alice directed in a singsong voice, and Rosalie rose from her place next to one of Alice's brothers fluidly, and floated up the stairs next to us.

Moments later, I was shoved down into the chair in front of Alice's vanity. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping that if I couldn't see what they were doing, it would hurt less. Unfortunately, the exact opposite was true. Each tug of my hair seemed harder, each sizzle of the curling iron seemed louder, each clamp of the eyelash curler seemed longer… but I had to admit there were some nice parts. Like when Alice lightly brushed my lids with a charcoal colored shadow, when my lashes were lifted upwards by each stroke of the mascara brush, when Rosalie fluffed my hair in a final manner after spritzing it with a strawberry scented spray and declared me finished.

Rosalie gently took my hand—needless to say, I was beyond shocked—and led me over to her clear Marc Jacobs tote. She rummaged around in it for a few seconds, before tossing behind her four articles of clothing; a sapphire blue tank top, a white, floaty high-waisted skirt, and a matching lace panty and bra set.

"What's up with these? I have a bra and underwear on already."

"Bella, when will you ever learn that there are teenaged boys in this world, and in this house? You never know what to expect with them," Rosalie replied simply. I barked a laugh.

"Honestly, you guys have gone off the deep end. There is no way anyone wants to see my underwear, let alone anyone in this house," I scoffed. "Or room," I added as an afterthought. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't speak too soon. Go get changed," Alice directed bossily, nudging me towards the door of her en suite bathroom. I stumbled over to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I stared at myself in t mirror—yes I had just been in front of one, but I had been concentrating very hard on not looking at myself. I didn't want to see the monster they had created.

But I wasn't a monster. I was … beautiful. My normally limp brown hair curled softly past my shoulders gently grazing the middle of my back. My eyes were alight with an unknown excitement that had been passed on from the other two. I smiled at the mirror, and the reflection gave me a hesitant smile back. She looked nervous, though still excited. I turned away from her… me… and lifted my shirt over my head, and quickly pulled my shorts down. I didn't see anything wrong with my choice of undergarments. They were both plain white cotton, simple but durable. I shed those as well, sighing.

"Fuck, guys, I don't wear thongs!" I exclaimed loudly as I picked up the skimpy lace material, examining it closely.

"Yes you do, get over yourself!" Rosalie called back, sounding highly annoyed that I was being difficult. I huffed indignantly. _The day I wear this is the day I am fucked,_ I thought gruffly, sliding my white underwear back on. Nobody would notice—the shorts were white too. I grinned victoriously as I clasped the navy bra—first off, it wasn't as bad as the thong and second I thought I would please them somehow. I pulled the tank top and shorts on, wondering why they gave me high-waisted if it wouldn't even show. I flattened the tank top, and unlocked the door, balling up my clothes and tossing them over to the side of the room where my bag was. Rosalie and Alice were snickering, and I raised a brow at them. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I complained. Their snickering burst into full blown laughter. They simply motioned for me to come over to them so they could fix my mistake. Rosalie pulled my shirt up to expose the top of the shorts, and Alice unbuttoned them and pulled them down slightly. She growled and demanded I go change my underwear before she used brute force. Though she was small in size, her personality and kicks made up for it. I grudgingly picked the lace scrap out of my ball of clothes and returned to the bathroom. Rosalie reminded me to tuck in the shirt to the shorts before I slammed the door.

"I'm checking to see that you've stopped being difficult," Alice explained as she examined my ass, supposedly for underwear lines. She wouldn't find any. "Okay, let's go back downstairs!" My countenance brightened considerably at the thought of finally playing Guitar Hero. I stole a glance at the clock, only to discover two damn hours had passed since I arrived. Those girls sure knew how to waste time.

I only tripped once on my way down the stairs—quite an accomplishment for me. I skipped into the living room, snatching the guitar from the coffee table.

"Who's gonna challenge the master?" I demanded in a deep voice, before snickering and plopping down on the opposite side of the couch from Edward. Edward grabbed the other remote guitar, accepting my challenge. I let my eyes wander vaguely over my prey, and I had to admit, over the early weeks of summer, he really had changed. His emerald green eyes were always hidden by too-long reddish brown hair which was now shorter, and clearly bronze. His jaw line was also no longer concealed by his hair, and it turned out to be strong, just like his nose. Wow, a good haircut can change a lot. Don't get me wrong, I always though that Edward was attractive, but now… dear god, I've made a mess of my pants!

"What song?" Edward asked me, as he selected _Pro Faceoff_ in cooperative mode. His voice was like velvet, so smooth… _focus..._ Why was he asking me that? Didn't he realize I would play my strengths?

"Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine. Hard."

"Good choice." A sly grin slid across his face. I never really noticed before, but the right corner of his mouth lifted up slightly higher than the left. It was beyond sexy.

For the most part, our playing was even. I was golden until I got to the guitar solos—shit my fingers can't move _that_ fast. Edward stunned me by hitting every single note… then completely screwed up the noise build. Expletives dropped from our lips after each note we failed to hit, and in the end, Edward won by thirty seven points.

"Best two out of three?" I requested eagerly. Edward chuckled, and nodded.

"My choice this time." He scrolled through the songs, hovering over Freebird by Lynyrd Skynrd for an extended period of time. My eyes widened in fear—this was one of the only songs I really had trouble with. It was so damn long. He must have felt bad, since he opted for Last Child by Aerosmith; another favorite of mine. I grinned happily as the scene in the background unfolded.

"Shit, I can never hit that note," Edward complained. I hooted triumphantly as I held the blue note which Edward had missed. It was the longest and therefore most important chord in the entire song. And just as the song was ending, I deployed my star power, giving me a boost and a strong win. I knew there was a shit-eating grin on my face as I watched Edward's face crumple in disappointment.

"Oh, we never decided what the ultimate winner gets! We should sort that out since were tied," I decided, readjusting the strap on my guitar. "I think slave for the rest of the night will suffice, don't you?" my grin turned angelic as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I have no idea what made me do what I did next. It must have been Alice rubbing off on me. Damn pixie. I slid closer to Edward, resting my palm on his thigh and leaning close to his ear. He stiffened noticeably.

"You," I purred in his ear, before returning to my spot, blushing. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. I think we should have a third party…. observer…" Up to this point, I hadn't noticed that everyone had vacated the room, save for Edward and me. Edward looked around as well, and was also surprised by our solidarity. He shrugged and closed his eyes, flipping through the songs up and down. He opened his eyes to see the selection.

_Crazy on You_.

"Hard…" I mumbled. The intro often messed me up. And the verses. And the choruses… and everything else in between. I knew before we even started the game that I was fucked. _Well, that must be because I am wearing this thong. I said before that the day I wore it was the day I was fucked. Alice and… not Rosalie, she was too intimidating, Alice… she would be getting a verbal beating when this adventure is over._

Edward beat me by a landslide, as I accurately predicted. I sighed, placing my guitar down, admitting defeat.

"I believe I have earned a slave for the night…" He trailed off suggestively, and I offered him a confident smile. This had been my idea, so hell; I was going to be a good sport about it. "And my first demand is… come over here." He patted the spot on the couch next to him which I had recently vacated. Edward had already flipped off the game console, and was selecting a channel on the TV which we could watch, He casually draped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled closer to him, inhaling his honey and lilac scent. It was… lovely.

"Slave," he said shortly. I stiffened, and looked up at him. His eyes were deep pools of green which I was losing myself in. "Bella," he said, more softly than his last command. "Bella," he repeated in a whisper, leaning his forehead to touch mine. "May I kiss you?" He didn't even have to ask. I lightly tilted my face up so that our lips made contact. A delightful surge of energy raced through me, and I found myself pressing closer to him, tangling my fingers in his hair. His hands inched around my waist, finding their home; one at the small of my back and the other at the back of my neck. Our kisses quickly grew more passionate; I sighed happily and he took his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. He tasted even better than he smelled. It was the most intoxicating moment of my life.

It was not much later when I had to pull away from his perfect lips, gasping for breath. Hectic spots of red colored his cheeks, and his eyes were dancing. I was sure I looked exactly the same. A smile spread across my lips at the same time as the one spreading across his.

His fingers rested on my lips. "May I touch you here?"

"Yes," I replied, barely moving my lips. His fingers slipped down to my collar bone. "And here?"

"Yes," I repeated. His fingers lazily slid down and across, tracing the patterns of lace on my bra.

"Here?" I couldn't manage to say anything, so I settled for a nod. His fingers ghosted down my abdomen before finally reaching my core. "Here?" I whimpered in response, and he removed his hand. I frowned and moved m hand to caress his cheek.

I let my fingers trail down his chest, which I realized was chiseled and muscular, subtly hinted at with his tasteful clothes. My hand wandered lower, and grazed against his throbbing length. Heat pooled between my legs at the thought of my having this effect on him.

"More primal need then you let on, huh?" I cooed, my fingers tracing random patterns on his arousal. I knew it was mean, I knew it was teasing, and I also knew I couldn't resist. Edward growled, and abruptly stood, picking me up with him. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. _Well, I can definitely feel how happy Edward is… teasing tactics… let's go. _I pressed my pelvis forward into Edward's groin and moved around a bit, biting back a moan at the delicious friction I created. Edward had a harder (**a/n: ahhah I couldn't resist)** time with my tactics. His pace sped up as he climbed the stairs. I let my mouth fall to the crook of his neck, where I kissed before biting and sucking lightly. I didn't really want to leave a mark… fuck that, who am I kidding, I want everyone to know this gorgeous specimen of man is now mine.

I was caught unaware when I was dropped onto something soft. Edward's bed. I lay back complacently, crossing my legs. We needed to sort things out with words before we went any farther.

"Edward." He grunted in response as he searched through the top drawer of his dresser. There was a quiet _aha_ as he found what he was looking for, and he prowled back to his bed. "Edward, stop. For a second. Let's discuss."

"I don't want to talk," he pouted. It took all of my willpower not to lean over and kiss his pout away. I had business to take care of.

"We have to. We don't want this to be a mistake."

"You think this is a mistake?" The pout had morphed into a heartbroken expression.

"It could be. Now will you please listen so everything will work out?" He huffed indignantly, but allowed me to continue. "Thank you. You may have realized by now that I'm a… virgin. So I have no idea what to do, but I know what to expect. For me, it's going to hurt. A lot. So please, please, listen to me when I ask you to give me time."

"What the hell, Bella? You think I would just plow on without giving a damn for your feelings? I really care about you, and not just because you like guitar hero… I've liked you for a while, but you never noticed me."

"I noticed you, I was just too damn self absorbed to take into account your true beauty," I argued, blushing at my cheesy choice of words. He chuckled lightly, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I understand your conditions," he replied softly. "I'm a virgin as well," he added.

"Alrighty, let's have sex!" I whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He pulled back, grinning slyly at me.

"Let's make love," Edward corrected. I chortled, nodding a bit.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I echoed his earlier words.

"You." With that, he proceeded to unbutton my shorts sliding them down eagerly. I giggled, tugging his shirt over his head. He caught my lips in a kiss, which I immediately deepened. Edward reluctantly pulled away so he could rid me of my shirt. It was tossed into the rapidly growing pile on the floor next to his bed. He leaned back on his heels staring open mouthed at my half naked figure.

"Like what you see?" I wiggled around a little, trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Fuck, Bella. You're beautiful. I am partial to these blues on your skin." He kissed his way down my stomach, grazing his teeth against the thin lace of my panties. His fingers hooked around the elastic and he pulled down, his warm breath teasing at my now bare sensitive area. The overall feeling was delightful.

Edward kissed my naked folds, before slipping his tongue between them. I couldn't hold back the loud moan of pleasure when his tongue touched that sensitive bundle of nerves. His tongue ran once… twice… three times up and down my slit before he pulled away. This was when I noticed he was still wearing pants. I went to work on those, evening out the playing field.

His fingers found the clasp of my bra just as mine slid into the waistband of his boxers. The final materials separating us from unity were finally removed. Edward pulled me into a deep kiss again, and again pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Edward, please," I begged.

"Bella, I want to be safe." I should have figured. He was so chivalrous. This shouldn't be any different. I watched him roll the condom onto his _enormous_ length, and the fear set in. "What, Bella?"

"How the hell am I supposed to fit that?" I squeaked, nodding towards his member, which was saluting me.

"Bella, please don't worry. We're in this together." I nodded, closing my eyes for a moment, then reopened them. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, and he pressed the tip of his cock against my slick entrance. Both of us maintained eye-contact as he slid into me slowly. I winced, and felt my eyes watering. This sensation was strange… on one hand, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing into my vagina. On another hand, it was the damn best feeling ever. He stopped once he was sheathed inside of me to the best of my ability, and the pause was key if I wanted some comfort.

"Okay," I whispered. "Move." Edward pulled out slowly, and then pressed back in. Though the thousand knives were sill there, the friction was delicious. When he pulled out again, I felt a sense of loss. When he reentered me, the loss was replaced by pleasure. He repeated this process, but it felt slower. "Faster." He obliged, picking up his pace marginally. "Faster," I repeated, never wanting to feel that sense of loss again. This time, he really listened to me. The sound of our skin slapping together mixed with our heavy breathing brought me to the edge of oblivion.

"Shit, Bella!" Edward cried as he released inside of me. The sound of my name falling from his beautiful lips sent me spinning into the world of bliss as I experienced my first real orgasm. He relaxed on top of me, before rolling off of me and slipping the condom off.

"That was…" He searched for the right word.

"Painful at first, but the pleasure was beyond anything you could have ever imagined?" I offered. He chuckled, and gave me that sexy crooked grin of his.

"Yeah, let's go with that." I snuggled into Edward's chest; the final thought that passed through my mind before falling into a sex-induced slumber was _hey wearing this thong must be lucky… I _did_ get fucked. Literally._

**Author's Note: REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF IT SUCKED OR NOT. THANKS :)**


End file.
